Dead Men Tell No Tales
by Pysch13
Summary: It was dark. Very dark.They were lost. Not in their own world. How did they come here? How will they leave? Or how will they survive? Slowly they die One by one, until no one is left. full summary inside. I'm bad at summaries, forvige me


**Hey guys, I'm back. This is a new story, my friends tell me it's my best so far. It's rated T so far, it may change to rated M in the future for the violence, and the blood. I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes. My other chapters will be longer than this, they usually are...**

**In this fanfic, I plan on making a lot of people die. I don't think everyone will though. **

**well...enjoy...**

**Dead Men Tell No Tales.**

** Summary** : The claw twisted through his stomach. He felt the warm blood oozing out of him. He had seconds of life left in him. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. He wanted to hold her one last time. The claw ripped itself out of his body. Leaving a gaping whole. He fell to the floor. He laid in his own puddle of warm sticky blood. He knew it was over, his eyes began to shut. He heard the dark chuckle of his attacker fading away, he closed his eyes. He felt the wind blow, cold in the night. Then, everything went black...

Introduction...

He took a deep breath. The cold air filled his lungs like ice. The wind blew, blowing his hair out of his face. He rubbed his eyes with his hands. He shivered. Why was it so cold? He opened his eyes completly, which is when he noticed he was not in his bedroom. He shot up into a sitting position, shocked by his surrondings. There were trees all around him, like in a forest. The leaves were a silvery black, the trunks were blood red. Fog surronded him, everywhere he looked.

'this is a dream,' he told himself. Standing on both feet. He couldn't see anything, the fog was too thick to see through.

He laughed to himself.  
"Yeah, like some weird nightmare can scare me," he had an Australian accent. He started walking towards the fog.

He thought he saw something, out of the corner of his eye. He turned around quickly.

there was nothing, but the trees and the fog.

' Huh? My eyes are playing tricks on me.' he thought.

He turned back to the direction he was recently facing. He took a step forward, when he saw a dark figure out of the corner of his other eye. He turned, once more, nothing but trees and fog.

"Whoe's there?," he asked.

dead silence.

"You don't scare me." He stated. But... was this statement actually true?

He stared blankly into the forest.

"Show yourself, you coward!"

The wind blew again. He heard something.

"Frederick" a womans voice called in a whisper.

He turned his head in all directions, still, there was nothing to be seen.

"Frederick" The voice said again, calling him.

He started to shake. 'Just a dream' he told himself ' It's just a stupid nightmare.'

"Frederick.," the voice continued to call. In a soft, seductive tone.

He started to breath heavily.

"W-Who... Whose's there?" he studdered.

He heard the voice again. This time it was laughing.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. His palms became sweaty. He looked down at them, horror struck. His heart beat picked up speed. He was sweating... blood.

He tried to scream. Like a 12 year-old girl (sorry regi), he wanted his mommy.

The voice laughed again, pleased with itself. This time there was more than one. They laughed together.

He hated the sound of the laughter. It sounded almost like a scream, but not quite. It was like a laugh that turned into a scream. It sent chills down his spine.

"Jake?" he called.

"Is it you? This isn't funny..."

'funny' he thought.

"oh... this is a joke? Ok... you got me... hah hah"

The temperature continued to drop...

He felt something resting on his shoulder.

He looked over, to see a pale, white hand. He turned his head to look into the things face. His eyes widened sucked in as much air as he could preparing to scream, the two magic words.

"Dragon Up"

Before he could do so, the creature grabbed his neck in a choke hold.

The creature pulled him closer. It brought it's mouth to the boys arm, ripping off his flesh.

He screamed, but it didn't matter, no one would hear him.. except for the creature.

The creature devoured his entire arm. Warm, hot blood gushed out of it. It was bright and shiny agaisn't his cool pale skin.

The creature continued to feast on him, until there was nothing left...

**If you guys didn't get it, that was Fred Nerk that just died. Underground and Celeberty are on Hiatus, which means I may not continue them. **

**I hope you liked reading it. I'll update it maybe once or twice a week. I'm almost done with the next chapter...**


End file.
